The Pranks of Roxanne Weasley
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: Roxanne always loved playing pranks, whether it was to set her cousins up, the stop her brother from leaving or to avoid a war, Roxanne had a prank for it. For Quidditch League.


_prank one:_

 _Problem: Fred **can't** leave for Hogwarts tomorrow; I'll miss him, he is my brother after all. I must prank him out of it._

 _Hypothesis_ _: If his owl is a girly color, then he won't want to go on the train with it. He'll be made into a fool._

 _What I Need: Periwinkle paint, Fred's owl, Roni, a spy and Teddy._

 _Spy candidates: James, Dominque_

 _Procedure: Have the spy get Roni by saying they need to send a letter to Hogwarts real quick. Have the spy bring Roni to me. I dump the periwinkle paint on him and Teddy dries it with magic. The spy brings Roni back and Fred doesn't want to go on the train._

 _The Plan Put Into Action: James:_ "Hey, Fred!"

 _Fred:_ "Hi James!"

 _James:_ "You excited?"

 _Fred:_ "Heck yeah."

 _James:_ "Hey, can I borrow your owl really, really quick?"

 _Fred:_ "Roni? Sure, why?"

 _James:_ "Roxy and Teddy want- oh wait- um- dang it. Never mind"

 _Results:_ **James was an idiot and said he had to bring Roni to Teddy and I. Fred suspected something and is now on the train.**

* * *

 _prank forty-two:_

 _Problem: Hogwarts is **boring.**_

 _Hypothesis: If I give the teachers love potion at breakfast, then thing will be spiced up a bit._

 _What I Need: A house elf that is not stubborn and that is loyal, love potion and the teachers' morning pumpkin juice._

 _Notes: The house elf can't be stubborn because they only follow one task. It must be loyal to the school though, so they'll help me, a student, in the school._

 _Procedure: I'll come into the kitchens in the morning and pretend to help the house elves. My house elf will tell me to fill the teachers drinks, which I will, spiking them with love potion._

 _Results:_ **MCGONAGALL AND SLUGHORN KISSED. LIKE THEY SNOGGED EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF _EVERYONE._**

* * *

 _prank two-hundred and twenty-four:_

 _Problem: Fred loves James._

 _Notes: Well that's not a problem. The problem is James loves him too **but they're not together.**_

 _Hypothesis: If I stage a prank that will make them kiss, then they'll realize they're perfect for each other._

 _What I Need: The big guns. Louis._

 _Procedure: I'll let Louis decide._

 _Result:_ **Louis and I rigged a room with muggle water guns filled with paint. We then locked Fred and James on opposite ends of the room. When they tried to walk, paint would squirt into the room, making them get closer and closer until their lips touched. A success, I would say.**

* * *

 _prank three-hundred and eight:_

 _Problem: I made Fred and James social outcast, had them **beaten** and they were disowned._

 _Hypothesis: If I spill rotten milk and eggs on the heads of everyone who disproves of them, then they'll learn their lesson._

 _What I Need: Rotten milk and eggs._

 _Procedure: As my target walks into a room, they will be dumped with my 'potion' from overhead. I'll put it on the door. It's a classic._

 _Result:_ **They got splattered but they still hate them. I want to make this right. Somehow.**

* * *

 _prank eight-hundred and seventy-four:_

 _Problem: Oh, I don't know, it's couldn't **possibly** be that THERE'S A_ _FUCKING_ _WAR RIGHT OUTSIDE MY WINDOW._

 _Hypothesis: If I give everyone calming drought, then maybe I can leave the country while they're distracted._

 _What I Need: LOTS of calming drought and around seven-hundred goblets._

 _Procedure: Give the drinks to them one by one._

 _Result:_ **Absolute failure. No one would drink it. Wars are hard.**

* * *

 _prank nine-hundred and eighty-seven:_

 _Problem: I **need** some fun and joy in my life._

 _Hypothesis: If I splash sleeping people with water, then I'll crack up._

 _What I Need: Just water. And sleeping people, of course._

 _Procedure: At the crack of dawn, sneak into the room of target and pour bucket of water on them._

 _Result:_ **HAHAHAHA! Fred got so freaking mad it was so funny! I think I cracked my rib from laughing so hard. This is why I have an older brother.**

* * *

 _prank one-thousand four-hundred and fifty-seven:_

 _Problem: I gotta get away. I need to leave the country, I need to flee carefully._

 _Hypothesis: If I fake my own death, then I can get away freely._

 _What I Need: Blood and a fake note_

 _Procedure: I'll leave specks of blood on my bed sheets, mess them up and leave the note there, pretending it's from one of the Oddites._

 _Result: I have yet to find out, yeah? Too bad this won't be with me._

 _Notes: Fred. You're my brother and I love you. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I hope you live a happy life and we win. Don't share this. Please. I love you._

 _And once again, I'm sorry._

 _It's my fault you have to be like this, isn't it?_

* * *

James Potter puts his arm around the man he loves, but who has made him an outcast. But James still loves him; he doesn't care, he has eyes for him only, even if it's his cousin.

Fred hides the book and mumbles "Nothing," but James saw the tears that fell onto the page.

He just wishes he could fix it.

* * *

 _chaser one, tutshill tornados, writing about roxanne weasley, using prompts: stubborn, owl and periwinkle_


End file.
